The Girl Beside Him
by roses for marianne
Summary: Marked by the Brand, the connection Alm and Celica shared was special in every way. But as the years went by with no sign of Celica returning, Alm slowly felt his heart tugging in an unexpected direction towards the girl who grew beside him and forever faithful, Faye. Not an extraordinary tale, but their affections blossomed at a steady pace and one both were content with.
1. prologue

**Author's Note:** I hated how the game created Faye in Echoes. She's such a loving character, loyal, and even accepting of Alm and Celica's relationship. You can call her obsessed, but she is far from a "yandere" like some people paint her as. She was screwed over by the game in so many ways and didn't even get any closure in the ending. How are you gonna create a character whose sole purpose is to suffer? That's so messed up. Reminds me of Melia from Xenoblade Chronicles.

* * *

Grandpapa rode away from the village, Celica in tow. Alm watched as their silhouettes faded into nothing, the thick woods outside of Ram Village hiding them. He asked himself why Celica had to leave so suddenly with nothing so much as an explanation. It only motivated him to fulfill his promise to her. He'd stop at nothing to find her.

He couldn't tell how long he'd been standing at the same spot, eyes blankly gazing out into the woods. The voices of his friends reeled him back to the present. Faye was the first to run to his side with boys trailing behind. A soothing hand was placed on his shoulder; he needn't even turn to recognize the touch. She stepped around him so he'd have to look at her.

"Alm? Are you okay?" she asked in a gentle tone, relieving him of some distress already. Although Celica may be gone, he would never be lonely with his friends supporting him, Faye especially. Always the first to come to his aid, he was immensely grateful to her.

Finally, Tobin, being who he was, broke the melancholic mood. To be honest, Alm was glad. "Hey, buddy, cheer up. It's not like it's the end of the world."

Gray bumped him in the elbow, Tobin giving him an annoyed expression. "Be more sensitive, will ya? I know it ain't in your dictionary, but he just lost a friend."

"Um..." Kliff felt like he should say something to cheer his friend up, but he didn't know what to say. He was labeled as the quiet one in their group. Tobin, unsurprisingly, was the loudest, Gray the hopeless romantic, Alm the group leader, and Faye, the shy yet motherly type. He thought her as the most mature of them all. Her loyalty was to be admired; trying her best to bring them up when they were down, caring for them were they sick or injured. Unbeknownst to her, the others felt the same as Alm, but weren't as oblivious to her obvious affections towards him.

Faye clapped her hands, wearing a smile that could probably cheer up the saddest person. "I know. Mother's going to cook lunch soon. Would you all like to come and eat?" Tobin and Gray perked up after hearing that and the former fistpumped.

"Awesome! Faye's mom's cooking is the best!" exclaimed Tobin, Gray clearly agreeing with his body language. Kliff was glad too, but didn't express it much.

Alm didn't budge, the fresh pain of losing Celica clearly weighing him down, but Faye wouldn't give up that easily. She wrapped an arm around his, gently tugging him in her direction. Surprised, he spun his head towards her, immediately wanting to refuse politely, but the serene expression on her face quickly dissipated some of the tension and uneasiness quelled inside. With no further resisting, he returned her smile and nodded.

"Yeah. Sounds good to me."

Faye let out a sigh of relief. "Y-yay! Then let's go."

The two knuckleheads darted off to her home in a rush, Kliff calmly strolling after them. He and Faye walked behind them, with her arms wrapped around Alm's. It was pure bliss to her and continued to hold it unless he said otherwise. As for Alm, he paid it no mind since it wasn't a rare occurrence, used to her touch.

His heart continued to call out for Celica, feeling connected no matter the distance between them. However, he mostly put it aside for his and their sakes. He turned around to glance out at the woods for a moment, eyes finding nothing. Faye could feel her heart sink, but her smile didn't disappear. Although believing he'd never reciprocate her feelings, being with him like this was suffice enough to keep her content. It was meaningless to fear for the future, so she enjoyed this moment as much as she could.


	2. prologue II

**Author's Note: **This takes place after the prologue, but before Act I, so the group is around their preteens to early teens.

* * *

In Ram, the years seemed to drone on. At least, that's what it felt like to Alm. And with each passing day, Celica was still constantly in the back of his mind; the promise they shared kept him going. The bond between them went beyond distance, he knew it. Not that he wasn't content with his life as it was now. His close-knit circle of dependable friends refused to let him live a dull day in his life.

His skills with the sword grew at a steady pace as his training became more in-depth. Yet as impressed as Mycen was, he was still forbidden from ever leaving Ram. Discontent with being mere bystanders, Tobin and Grey optimistically joined, ever eager to prove their worth as warriors. Kliff kept to himself, practicing his magic discreetly so there would be no disturbances.

And Faye... she mostly remained the same: a kind girl with unwavering loyalty. She didn't participate, but came everyday to cheer them on. Her shouts of encouragement revitalized him when he grew tired and looked forward to her visits. She noticed it as well, making her heart swell.

After training, she developed a habit of bringing him food to replenish his energy. She originally thought that her mother should make the meals, but decided it was best if she made it herself. At first, her cooking was... sub-par, but no complaints from Alm. He repeatedly complimented her meals and finished without leaving a scrap of food behind. This was to hide his distaste in order to spare her feelings. With enough practice, her skills improved to the point where he no longer had to suffer in silence.

Regardless of their ordinary lives, they were content to stay as they were for now. Alm yearned to travel outside Ram and search for Celica, but knew not to disobey his grandfather. He, Tobin, and Gray began their own group training sessions to sharpen their skill when Mycen was unable to. Eventually, Kliff and, surprisingly, Faye ended up joining them. Kliff was a mage-in-training, but Faye was a newcomer, yet it didn't damper her motivation. Alm assisted her whenever he could, boosting her enthusiasm.

She initially dismissed the premise of learning combat, thinking Alm her brave knight, her rescuer. Growing older, she shed the thought because she realized that if she didn't, she'd burden Alm more than she already was. Tossing aside her opinion, she was diligent, looking to Alm as her inspiration. Unbeknownst to her, he observed from a distance and admired her drive, making her an inspiration to him as well.

That's why it threw him off when she abruptly stopped coming. None were oblivious, but most of them hadn't a clue what to do, except Alm. There was a place where he expected she would flee to.

Faye sat in the middle of the flower field, arms snug around her legs. Alm was right in looking here. It was the very flower field he and Celica frolicked in as children. He and Faye also played in it as children, with it being a common hang out spot when they wanted to play by themselves.

It was then it fully dawned on him how much she had grown. She was no longer the mere carefree child she once was, yet not a full grown woman. He preferred that her personality not change. The Faye he knew was endlessly eager to better herself and optimistic, helping shoulder their burdens and pain. The way she was now was completely out of her character.

The flowers and grass made subtle sounds as he quietly approached her. Up close, the sound of weeping and shaking of shoulders were undeniable. At a loss as to what to do, he announced his presence to her.

"Faye…?"

The brunette spun around, startled by his voice. The tear-stains confirmed his suspicions and he could feel his heart shatter seeing her somber. Sympathy took hold so he cracked a smile to comfort her.

"Alm! Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but to answer your question, I came here looking for you."

She blushed slightly. "F-for me...? Why?"

"Because we're all worried about you, Faye. All of a sudden, you stopped showing up at practice, so we knew something was up."

Slender hands darted to swiftly wipe the tears away. "N-no." She gave a fake smile, trying to convince him all was well. "It's nothing."

He didn't buy it. "Come on, Faye. You can tell us. We're your friends, remember? No one will judge you. And if they do," His smile grew bigger. "I'll sort them out."

She giggled and perked up. "Hee-hee. You always know what to say to cheer me up." She was bashful, but confided in him. "Honestly... it feels like no matter what I do, I'll never catch up to all of you... and I really really want to! I want to help protect everyone, but it seems like I'll never be able to do that." She turned away from him, unable to meet his gaze due to shame.

To her surprise, Alm bent down on one knee to level with her. He put his hand under her chin and tilted it towards him, forcing her to make eye contact, clearly unaware of the hold he had on her. Upon feeling his touch and then realizing how close their faces were together, Faye's blush intensified. Her lips quivered, not knowing what to say or if he was about to kiss her.

"Listen, you're not a burden. You never were. In fact, without you, I doubt we could hold ourselves together."

"Y-you're just saying that to be nice."

"Look at me and see if it's a face of someone that's lying. It's the truth, but you're too blind to see it. You're always there for us, whether we like it or not. You're an amazing friend and we can't ask for anything more than that. Don't focus on trying to match us. The only thing that should matter to you is that you're doing your best, and that's clearly true. Everyone has their own strengths, and you have yours. Believe in yourself like we do you. You shouldn't be afraid to speak your mind. The guys don't have a problem with that." She giggled once more, relieving him. "See? There's that smile I like so much."

It was just a short interaction, but it boosted Faye up to new levels. She had to contain her excitement though, and refused to let her body betray her. Dusting off the grass and flowers off her dress, she sprang up on her feet, head lowered to hide her ever-growing blush.

"Thank you so much, Alm! I feel so much better now."

"That's a relief. You're welcome to ask me for help anytime, not just for combat advice."

"And I-I... really like you too!"

It was then that she scurried away, too fast for Alm to react. He didn't move, only standing in the same spot completely dumbfounded.


	3. prologue III

**Author's Note:** I looked at the canonical ages of the Echoes characters. Faye is a year older than Alm, who is 17 when Act I begins. In this chapter, Faye is 16 and Alm is 15.

* * *

Alm and Faye's relationship wasn't exactly a secret. Almost everyone in Ram knew about their relationship, but only very few asked them directly. It was hard to blame them either. They were so used to being together that they'd almost forgotten about their little shows of affection, free for anyone to see. Sometimes, both would disappear for 30 minutes to around an hour, no doubt having their alone time. When they held hands, the twinkle in their eyes and clear contentment were undeniable.

And of course, that was oft the topic of gossip between their other friends. They looked forward to when the lovebirds would finally spill the beans and jokingly argued with another about when they'd marry, settle down, and have kids. Kliff thought it ridiculous, but surprisingly blunt about it, yet unmistakably not as rambunctious.

The day where Faye could say they were a couple couldn't come close enough. It was euphoric; her dreams had a chance to become reality. She and Alm would marry, settle down in Ram and farm instead of fight, and living comfortably together for the rest of their days... perhaps even having a couple of children to play around the house and have them wrapped around their little fingers. It was one of her happiest dreams.

Nothing was set in stone, but there wasn't a need to rush things. The pair was content at the steady pace their relationship was growing, although neither of them dared call it anything more than a close friendship. She knew she was getting her hopes up and would be devastated when they would eventually be shattered, but, for now, she appreciated the small things she had with him. It motivated her to continue pursuing him.

If there was one thing Alm was absolutely certain with, he would never forget about Celica and the promise they shared between them. Yet the void she left in his heart slowly receded in Faye's company. He came to realize there was no point in focusing on the past. It was impossible to change the events that already took place, but he could shape the future and appreciated what was in front of him. With his grandfather and friends supporting him, there was seldom a lonesome moment.

At times, he'd wonder about Celica and her life since her departure; if she made new friends and possibly even found someone else to love. The thought of it felt suffocating, but Faye convinced him that Celica would want the same happiness for him too. It was so much clearer to him now; like a weight taken off his shoulders. She was right; Celica wouldn't want him to be hung up on her like he now wished for her too. There was nothing to worry about; it was impossible for their bond to break. At the end of the day, it only mattered what they had in front of them, not what they wished for.

Warm sunlight radiated on their skin as the gentle breeze cooled it. They sat close to one another in the center of the flower field. Alm supported his back with his arms and leaned slightly backwards while Faye sat with legs to the side, hands in between her. Words were unnecessary at this time; the soft sounds of the wind and light chirping of birds made them feel lost in that moment, nary a complaint.

When Faye laid eyes on Alm again, she thought it might be an opportune moment to confess. Her lips quivered nervously. She didn't want to regret never telling him about her feelings, but now, they were at peace and it'd be embarrassing to break it. No, she was going to confess whether she wanted to or not.

"Alm..." She had his attention now.

"What is it, Faye?" She froze on the spot when he met her gaze. Her brain was turning to mush. When she didn't answer, Alm looked concerned. "Faye? Is something the matter?"

"N-no..." she hesitantly replied, holding her twin braids in front of her face.

Alm laughed lightly and tried to get her to let go. "If there's nothing wrong, then why are you trying to hide your face? Come on, we've already gone through this before. You can always talk to us. We're your friends."

When she felt his hand gently hold hers, she lost it on the inside. After taking in a few deep breaths, she calmed and did so. She practically forced herself to look him straight in the face. Her embarrassed expression puzzled him.

"Umm..." With mental words of encouragement, she gathered up the courage to tell him what she really felt. "Remember what I said a few years ago here?" A shake of the head was a clear answer. She couldn't blame him, her question was as vague as they got. "I said... I really like you."

His confusion turned into realization. "Oh, that! I really like you too." he said with an ignorant smile.

She breathed out a sigh, now having to spell it out for him. "No, Alm. I mean, I really like you. More than a friend."

He was dumbfounded with eyes widened. "O-oh." That earned him a mental slap in the face. "S-sorry! I, uh..."

It got him thinking. What exactly was Faye to him? Merely a close friend or perhaps Celica's replacement? No, he'd never forgive himself if either was the case. He didn't know how to put it into words, but tried his hardest after thinking about it for a bit.

His silence made Faye a little worried. "Alm, you don't have to tell me now, but I'd like to know someday. No matter your answer, we'll always be friends and I'll never stop supporting you." She donned a kind smile.

It really moved him. He wasn't sure if he deserved such a devoted friend. And the fact that she would be comfortable with any answer he gave just made his heart cry out for her more.

"Honestly, Faye, I don't know what we are right now, but" He returned her smile. "I'm looking forward to finding out."


End file.
